Mourn Despana
| height = 6 ft. 1 in. | weight= 254 lbs. | dob= December 25, 1987 | billed_from = Seattle, Washington | music = "Dies Irae & Tuba Mirum"" by Giuseppe Verdi | affiliation = None | alignment = heel | wrestling_style = Puroreso | finisher = Northern Lights Bomb | championships= | debut= 10/1/2012 | typen=2 | type1=Pyromania | type2=Pyromania light }} Mourn Despana is an American professional e-wrestler who competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. He was the longest reigning LPW Pure Wrestling Champion, and is the current LPW World Heavyweight Champion, LPW International Heavyweight Champion, and current holder of the Martinez Cup. History Born in Seattle, Washington as Gabriel Jiménez and raised by a Mexican-American father and a Japanese mother, Mourn Despana learned very quickly he didn't fit in anywhere. He has high intelligence and used it to graduate from the University of Washington with a masters degree at age 21. His training was done at a dojo in Japan that he uses as inspiration towards his style of wrestling. He has shown resolve in all avenues of life so far that don't involve his personal life. He has no living family. His adopted father (Hishitogi) was part of a plot to have him murdered and used his most trusted friend Allana Maemorth to orchestrate a plan to save them Mourn and Allana (ending in the death of leaders to a large Yakuza ring.) Furthermore, he had a situation where in revenge of that action, a gun was aimed at his heart from close range. After it went off it was revealed that the bullet hit him but did not pierce his skin. These events have lead him to believe he is an incarnation of the Archangel Gabriel. He later found out Hishitogi was indeed still alive. Mourn needed the help of Allana to once again stay alive when the whole plan was revealed that he was used as a pawn to gain Hishitogi the unopposed leadership of the Yakuza faction. Allana's past has returned to her memory causing Mourn to find out more abut the plot that has sent her into madness. Allana, with her own admission, realized with the new found anger and clarity that she needed her focus to officially accept mental help. Her leave of absence has Mourn without his friend and companion in his corner for the first time in his career. She returned at All-Stars 2014. Before his match against Jesse Vice, Mourn was given the gift of Hishitogi for revenge by Allana and Kassie Kawasaki. When Mourn didn't want cold revenge but insisted to give Hishitogi an honorable fight, Kawasaki shot Hishitogi taking the honor out of the situation. Mourn recently opened up about the release of Allana from the military hospital and admitted to sticking up for Allana when she was being abused by an orderly. After the event of 23.3.5, Mourn uneasily reconciled with Kassie as she informed him that before he had died, Hishitogi admitted to be the one to father Mourn. A claim proven to be Histiogi's last "gift" to Mourn and completely false. After Allana's kidnapping by the PERCs, Mourn has been in the position to be at the front of the pack as those against the PERC cause. After rescuing Allana, she would train to compete. Her involvement in ring would end after she would become pregnant with their child Lately, Mourn has had a run in with members of Kassandra's family. During Mourn's walking through Hec Edmundson Pavilion in Seattle, Allana sent a certified letter telling Mourn that they are through. Kassandra was be someone who stood next to him in his fit of anger. Since then, Kassandra has been more involved with helping Mourn out to a point to where Mourn and her fought off attackers in Tokyo. Mourn had a moment of contention in New York when confronting Allana about their child. He was charged with multiple charges when braking a malicious restraining order from Allana and a false charge of striking her (Her sister was the one who actually did it). He had a mental breakdown but Kassandra was there for him. She used her abilities to get him out of trouble and eventually confront Allana over this. She was assaulted by an unknown individual (who later turned out to be her brother Takuma) and in the end, retribution was thwarted. Through this though, they began to realize their connection and before At All Costs, they tied the knot at a private ceremony in Las Vegas (the place where Mourn won his first title) that Bronx and Steven Thornridge attended. Mourn's fortune is considerably smaller after Allana Maemorth stole his inheritance and destroyed Mourn's home. Professional Wrestling Career The Rare Breed(2012-13) Mourn and Allana debuted at Homecoming 2012 by attacking Scruffy The Janitor and Jeff Watson at the end of their match. His cold delivery immediately aligned him as a Heel. He always would act oddly respectful outside the ring when addressing other wrestlers, even as far as buying drinks and speaking candidly. In his debut match he teamed with Sixx King in a victory against Blackwell and Wyatt Malone at LPW Pyromania 21.1. In the upcoming months, he would go into a feud with Joe Citizen. Mourn would use underhanded tactics to win his fist match against him at 21.2. He would then team up with his adversary and Jeff Watson in a six-man tag team match against LPW Insanity roster members Dick Dynamo, The Mighty Dyno Might, and Zenith. After the victory was secured, Mourn attacked Watson but was thwarted by Citizen further driving a wedge between the wrestlers. Aligning with Nigel/Face Turn/Feud with Golden(2013) He would get a chance at LPW Western States Heritage Championship #1 contender (and future champion) Al but come away with a clean loss after dominating the match but losing focus at the end.. Mourn would in the coming months mention how he needed to be around those who are his equal. Nigel Vanderbilt would do the same and at the end of a cage match to end the feud with Joe Citizen (and was a number one contendership match for the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship); Mourn, Nigel and Seth Omega would attack Citizen. Omega would retire after the show. The alliance of Nigel and him was was short lived as Mourn would soon have second thoughts on what he did to Citizen Coming into an opportunity to face off with the newly crowned LPW World Heavyweight Championship holder Eddie B. at LPW Pyromania 22.1, Mourn would mention candidly how he had reservations on his actions to his fellow wrestler. Even as much as saying: "I expect some day for (Joe) Citizen to come back after me. When that happens, I will ask for forgiveness." I am not a thug any longer and I’ll be damned if I do not pay for my mistakes. All I can do from now on is be the man I believe I can be. It starts tonight." He would later fight Eddie in a tough back and forth match. Allana would try to help Mourn win by hitting Eddie with Brass Knuckles. Mourn and the ref admonished her for the action (though it was behind the ref's and Mourn's back) and be sent to the back by both of them. Mourn would lose clean to Eddie via Lowered Expectations. After the match, Mr. Golden and Sixx King would attack Eddie and Mourn signaling their intent to both men (Golden to Mourn, Sixx King to Eddie). At LPW Pyromania 22.2 he had a singles match against traded James McDaygo. He won in a highly competitive match showing more of his athleticism. Golden and Mourn would next be forced into an uneasy alliance as a tag team against McDaygo and a debuting Bronx at LPW Pyromania 22.3. Golden took the match lightly, but in another highly competitive the team ended up with the win via Golden stealing the finish. After the match, Golden was brash and trying to rub his title in Mourn's face. When attempting to take the high road, Golden pushed Mourn causing Allana to get knocked down. After a Rolling Elbow in retaliation, Mourn went to finish off Golden but was spared by Allana reminding Mourn that he shouldn't attack him when his guard is down. At LPW Pyromania 22.4, Mourn and Golden were once again forced to team together against the team of Big B. Brown and Tromboner Man. The two took the match as professionals and scored the upset victory over the team after a late tag by Mourn and a Rolling Elbow. After the match, Golden and Mourn came to blows (resulting in Golden's nose being busted open) and had to be separated by officials. At the end of the show, Mourn came out as part of a brawl that involved all the members of various feuds. Pure Champion/Fight Against PERCs (2014-15) At Rising 2014, Mourn challenged for the LPW Pure Wrestling Championship against Golden. In a bloody affair, Mourn prevailed by knocking Golden cold with a Super Angel-Plex. This is Mourn's first title win in any level. At LPW Insanity's Body Count PPV, Mourn opened the show bringing a returning Allana to rallying the Seattle fans in a segment that was interrupted by The David Maverick. Maverick challenged him to a title match at All-Stars 2014. In a short match, Mourn won via Sasori-Gatame. After a show off, one where Mourn witnessed the debut of PERCs, he came out at the beginning of LPW 23.2 Live From Phoenix Arizona condemning the actions of PERCs. He faced Jesse Vice in a match where Mourn saw Allana be ejected after underhanded tactics from Vice. Mourn used this as fuel and went on to beat vice via submission by the Sasori-Gatame. Afterwards it was shown on the video screen that PERCs had abducted Allana and when Mourn chased them down, he was taken down and they left the arena with her. With Allana's absence still on his mind, Mourn faced Western States Heritage Champion Steve Storme in a Champion vs Champion match at 23.3. In a hotly contested battle, Mourn won via Rolling Elbow. Afterwards PERCs stopped a beat down from Storme threatening the WSH Champion. Later they left a video showing a distraught Allana back in an asylum. Mourn now has called himself a Rōnin and is no longer afraid to act. This current shift has changed himself to be more vocal, not just in promos or backstage segments, but to fellow wrestlers as well. He disguised himself as a doctor and infiltrated the compound Allana was captured in. In doing so, he let known to everyone that he was once submitted himself to an institution after snapping. After the mission, it was let known Allana was no longer Mourn's manager and instead going to begin training in Japan to become a Joshi(female wrestler). At Circus Maximus, Mourn successfully defended his championship against "The Aussie Crusader" Steven Thornridge when he countered a victory roll late in the match. He later competed in the Mt Vesuvius match where he was eliminated half way through by Ultramarcus. 24.1 started off with PERCs in the middle of the ring running down the roster when Mourn came out and interrupted them. He took the fight to them, and knocked down an injured Storme, Chris Austin and V1rus before getting his hands on a hobbling Calvin X. Carter, the man he ran into on his mission to save Allana. Before he took him out, grunts came to his aid and Mourn ran through the crowd. Later in the show, he beat Jeff Watson convincingly with a Rolling Elbow. At Pyro's 24.2, Mourn faced D. Hammond Samuels. He beat him by DQ when PERC member Steve Storme interfered outside the ring in the view of the ref. In the match, Mourn's per-existing back injury was inflamed when DHS reversed a high flying move and Mourn went back first into the barricade that was moved in his path. At Pyro 24.3, Mourn went on the offensive going after Christen Smitten. After Smitten got away in a limo, Mourn went to go in front of the crowd. Carter attacked him from behind but Mourn retaliated. After PERC security got in the way, Carter used the distraction to spear Mourn off of the entryway onto electrical equipment. Mourn was forced from the main event later in the evening. Because of attrition, the match that was supposed to be D. Hammond Samuels, Golden, and Mourn versus Al, Storme and Carter ended up having Golden looking for a partner to fight that match against Al and Storme. To everyone's surprise, Golden's partner ended up being Allana Maemorth. Towards the end of the match, Mourn made it to ringside and stopped Al from hurting Allana. The team won when Golden pinned Carter. The match's victory was awarded to Mourn, Hammond and Golden. At Pyromania's Terminus PPV, Mourn lost the Pure title via submission to Calvin X. Carter. Later in the show, he proposed a 3-way 3-man tag elimination match for Altered Reality 7 that would have three members of the PERCs teaming with 3 members of Pyro and three of Insanity. . Drew Michaels was the first to add his name in Mourn's team. Fourth Year/''Western States Heritage Championship'' (2015-6) Before AR7, it was announced that Allana would be retiring from LPW. It was later revealed the reasoning for this was she was expecting the couple's first child. This would cause Mourn At Altered Reality 7, Mourn participated in an elimination match (teaming with Drew Michaels, Golden, and Sean Jensen). Drew turned on Mourn causing him to be eliminated by CXC. Team LPW would go on to win the match when Golden pinned Chris Austin. At Homecoming 2015, Mourn Despana teamed with Steven Thornridge to face off against Sean Jensen and Drew Michaels. Mourn & Thorn won when Mourn pinned Jensen fallowing Broken Blocks '''(downward palm strike to downed opponent). Fallowing the match, while they were celebrating in the ring, Mourn was redrafted to pYromania (#11 pick) while his friend Thornridge was picked by Insanity three picks later. On the eve his biggest match that took place in the place he went to college, Mourn received a certified letter from Allana where she announced she was leaving him because of the dangerous life he leads. He would use this as motivation at Insanity! Live from the University of Washington, where he would defeat Steve Storme to win the Western States Heritage Championship in a Steel Cage match that had interference by Chris Austin and Steven Thornridge. At pYro 25.2 in Puerto Rico (where Mourn was not at after competing at Insanity), Bane Uzzah would call out Mourn believing himself to be the man who should have been the one to get that match. Among the things said, he mentioned that he believed Mourn to be "ashamed" of being half-Mexican. When he showed up to 25.3, Mourn had a meeting with the LPW Board of Directors in an effort to end the contention from the roster against management. Smitten shot it down in the meeting but made a deal in private just so Smitten can take credit and gain favor. Bane heard the last part and used it to blackmail Mourn against DJC. During the show, Mourn and Bane would tag against LPW Tag Team Championship holders Damien Blaze and Justus. Bane would assault Justus after brawling to the back while Mourn (now showing a larger build, and a more physical approach in the ring) and Blaze traded heavy moves to one another. Bane would return first fine, while Justus, bloodied. Mourn would win when Justus got the tag and he hit Justus with a '''Rolling Elbow. After the match, Mourn realized what happened when Bane taunted him about questioning it. At the Murderer's Row Tournament, Mourn faced off with "The Lone Wolf" Udy in a Taipei Deathmatch in the first round where Udy was overwhelmed by the more experienced wrestler. In the main event, Mourn entered 4th of 8. He was battered several times in the spine and neck while lasting through the first five elimination. He was left in the ring with Storme and David Gideon Smith in the final three and was able to counter a Storme Sensori-Gatame attempt into a "Regal Stretch" to cause Jenna to throw in the towel. Mourn and Smith faced off as the final two and Mourn couldn't put down the winner and the new Hardcore Champion. At 25.4, Mourn and Bane confronted one another with Bane using PERC security to get away from physicality. Later in the show, Bane would cause a DQ during a match between Mourn and Obsidian that would give the win to Mourn when Bane struck him from behind with a steel chair. In Tijuana, Mexico, at the At All Costs pay-per-view, Mourn and Bane would square off in a brutal best 2/3 falls match where Mourn would win 2-1 to retain his Western States Heritage Championship. Second Feud with Golden (2017) After defeating Bane Uzzah, LPW announced a new Supercycle. With the rosters in the same locker room, Smitten used this to clear the air and to alleviate talent's concern. Mourn left in disgust. At the show itself, Mourn came out and confronted New LPW World Heavyweight Champion Golden. He challenged him to a future contest. Before Golden responded, Smitten made a match for All-Stars 2017 where Mourn will put his WSHC up against Golden's WHC where the winner would win both titles. Later in the show, Mourn would team with Golden and LPW DEEPNET Champion Obsidian against LPW Hardcore Champion David Gideon Smith, LPW United States Champion Chris Austin and LPW International Heavyweight Champion Al. He would receive the hot tag and had the team set up for a possible victory until he missed a diving forearm smash through the ropes that would hit Golden instead of the intended target. This would allow Chris Austin to get the tag and finish off an isolated Obsidian. At Supercycle 26.2 Mourn would go one on one with Chris Paradise in defense of Mourn's WSHC. After a tough encounter, Mourn would win with a Rolling Elbow. Afterwords, Golden would drop Mourn in the aisle with a Gold Rush. Mourn would then team at 26.3 with Golden to face LPW World Tag Team Champions Justus and Blaze. Golden and Mourn didn't get along with Golden going out of his way to disrespect Mourn along the way. Mourn was able to put his differences with Golden behind him for the encounter as they would pick up the win. Afterwords, Mourn attacked Golden. The fought briefly and He ended up laying out Golden with a Rolling Elbow. Between .3 and .4, Golden caught Kassandra in an odd position where he played the role of a masseuse. He got video of her nude. At .4, he used the video and plastered it on TV. This infuriated Mourn, who went after the man. Bronx, Thornridge and security stopped Mourn from exacting revenge. Later in the evening, Mourn faced Al in the main event. Mourn had teh match won, when Golden came in and stopped the count. Golden then, at the behest of Damien Cross, went about decimating Mourn. In the main event of All Stars (2017) in Phoenix, Arizona, (the same place the PERC's assaulted him and the locker room), Mourn defeated Golden to win the LPW World Heavyweight Championship in a title unification match (which in turn brought an end to the LPW Western States Heritage Championship lineage). This was also the first match in which Kassandra accompanied Mourn to the ring. Escalating violence, heel turn (2017-19) Heading out of All Stars, Mourn was called to a press conference by the new owner Mikhail "The Kid" Nabakov. At the conference he announced that the next PPV would be Altered Reality and a potential showdown with Al for the Martinez Cup at Altered Rality 8. When given a chance to speak, Mourn spoke out about an incident that happened at All-Stars where Chris Austin was stripped of his Mt Vesuvius torch (the ability to cash in, not the physical torch) thus removing his ability to challenge for the WHC or the IHC. Mourn defended the man going as far as saying "I refuse to back scapegoating to force “someone” to pay for other’s actions." At 27.1 Mourn teamed with Ozzy Crerar in a losing effort to Al and Chris Paradise. During this time, Mourn's relationship with fellow Professionals members Bronx and Thornridge became strained. At 27.2 Mourn was booked for his first title defense going up against Steven Thornridge. During the show, Mourn would form a sort of "truce" with Chris Austin (why has been leering for a chance at Altered Reality's main event.) With Al and Austin on guest commentary Mourn would cheat or Kassandra would murk up the match. Including dragging Mourn out of the ring following a Justice Cutter. Mourn ended the match by debuting his new finisher the Ame-no-Ohabari followed by taking liberties on a bleeding concussed Thornridge followed by a Northern Lights Bomb. Post match, Mourn backed away from Al (who came into the ring to stop Mourn from possibly continuing). Austin attacked Al from behind and dropped Al with an 1888 while Mourn looked on, refusing to get in the way. Mourn was subsequently "suspended" by The Kid before 27.3. The first show without a match in 4 years. Mourn watched from in back as Austin and Al brawled. When the fight was over and while Austin had his torch in his hand, Mourn attacked Austin, laying him out with an Ame-no-Ohabari before taking the torch for himself. Kassandra would return the torch between shows as an effort to bring heightened tensions to a halt (admitting herself that she expected Austin to get a return shot on Mourn.) At 27.4, would again publicly defend Austin in a meeting with the Kid where Mourn would also defend himself. On Austin's behalf, he stated again that the loss of Austins torch would result in a slippery slope where fans would decide who keeps accomplishments. Later in the night, Mourn teamed with Al to face off with the LPW Tag Team Champions and former stable mates "The Professionals" Bronx and Steven Thornridge. In a match that had Kassandra running interference at Mourn's order/behalf, Mourn scumming it up with unfair tactics and even an avalanche Flatliner from the World Champ, Mourn was able to pick up a pinfall on Bronx with the Ame-no-Ohabari. Post match, The Kid changed his mind on Austin's inclusion and changed the Main event of Altered Reality 8 to a Triple Threat match where the winner would get The Martinez cup and both the IHC, and WHC. After that, Mourn attacked Austin with his championship. When kicking him out of the ring, Austin attacked Mourn from behind, laying him out with a 1945 DDT. Austin went to do more damage to Mourn only for Kassandra shielded Mourn twice, willing to accept Mourn's punishment herself. This gave time for Al to recover and nail Kassandra/Austin with a Hit Stick. Al would then Hit Stick Austin through a barricade and then hit a wounded Mourn with one before standing tall with both championships to end the show. At Altered Reality 8, Mourn won the Martinez Cup and LPW International Heavyweight Championship and was rewarded with the Martinez Cup after pinning Al following a Ame-no-Ohbari. In a pivotal point of the match, when Austin had Al pinned, Kassandra pulled the ref away from the count. This cost Austin the match and in the subsequent distractions from her actions, a chance to win for the Contract Killer. Next show, it is revealed that Mourn Despana is in contract talks. Personal Life Mourn was once engaged to Allana Maemorth. They separated in 2015. In August 2016 he married Kassandra Jiménez (née Kawasaki). He is an avid baseball fan and has suite section season tickets to the Seattle Mariners. He also follows the Seattle Seahawks and hates the Oklahoma City Thunder. He owns an investment firm. In wrestling * Finishing Moves **''Ame-no-Ohabari'' (Standing Cobra Clutch (until opponent's weakened) into a Ripcord Elbow) Primary **''Roaring Elbow ''(Discus Elbow) Socondary **''Northern Lights Bomb ''(If hit, should end the match.) *'Moveset' **'Lifted Flatliner' **'Ōkami-Gatame (Modified Sharpshooter)' **'Sliding D' **'Running Dropkick' **'Thunder Fire Powerbomb' **Running Twisting Air Raid Crash **Muay Thai Knee Strikes into Butterfly Suplex followed by a Butterfly Lock combo **Northwest Lariat (Running/Counter Clubbing Left-handed Lariat. Aimed to hit the side of the neck.) **Running Vertical Suplex **Military Press Backbreaker **Scoop Slam Tossout **Running Crossbody Block **Choke STO **Barricade leaning Elbow strikes (Can be applied to any surface) **Flying Elbow Smash **Gamegiri **Swinging Uranage **Wristlock Face Kicks **Wristlock-Pulled Saito Suplex **Running Hiptoss into corner **Foot Pressed Elbow Drop to the back of the head **Repeated Roundhouse Kicks (sometimes to a standing opponent) **Knife-Edged Chop **Open Hand Chop **Shotei (counter palm strike uppercut.) **Choking (Can be done with anything) **Other standard Puro Strikes. Especially chops. *'Will' **Use any strike that doesn’t require flips **Strike with malice **Be deliberate, yet flexible, in his actions **Be paranoid. *'Won't' **Make a decision based purely on pleasure. **Let go of a grudge easily. *'Managers' **Allana Maemorth **'Kassandra' * Nicknames **The Rare Breed ** Archangel **'The Desperado' **'Rōnin' *'Theme music' **''"White Room"'' by Cream (2012-13) **''"Time (Mourn Despana Edit)"'' by Pink Floyd (2013) **''"Beneath These Waves"'' by Demons and Wizards (2014) ** "Turn to Stone" by Joe Walsh (2014-15) (2017) ** "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor (2015-6) ** "Calm Like a Bomb" by Rage Against The Machine (2017) ** "Mr. Cowley" by Ozzy Osbourne (2018) ** "Dies Irae & Tuba Mirum" - Giuseppe Verdi (2019) *'Entrance' "Dies Irae! Dies Illa!" With his harrowing song playing, and the tron showing cherry blossom petals falling from the sky (on special entrances, this will include real blossoms as well), a suit clad Mourn marches out. With Kassandra in tow, he heads to the ring without a pose (will stop to trade barbs with fans should they catch his ear). In time with the song dying down, Kassandra sits on the second rope, opening it for him to enter the ring. Once inside, he is reserved and "regal". Pre-match: Kassandra will lead him on a prayer in the corner after Mourn removes his suit. Note: Announcer is instructed to wait on announcing Mourn until he enters the ring. Match history *'Overall' **'30 wins' **'8 losses' **'78.9%' *'Singles:' **'19 wins' **'3 losses' **'86.3%' *'Tag team' **'10 wins' **'3 losses' **'76.9%' *'Multi-Man' **1''' Wins''' **'2 Losses' **'33%' Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **[[LPW World Heavyweight Championship|'LPW World Heavyweight Championship']]' (current)' **'LPW International Heavyweight Champion (current)' **2019 Martinez Cup Winner **LPW Western States Heritage Championship (last) **LPW Pure Wrestling Championship **LPW Feud of the Year - LPW vs PERCs (2015) ** APEX rank of 3rd (March 31, 2014 & June 23rd 2016) ** LPW Rookie of the Year (2013) External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Pyromania Roster